Outdoor billboards are used to display advertising to occupants of vehicles in motion on public roadways. Typically billboards are changed infrequently, on the order of monthly. Furthermore, due to the lack of selectivity, the content of such billboards are limited to subject matters that apply to a large group of the driving public. It is not cost effective to display on such billboards advertisements or information directed to a small segment of the population. It is also impossible to display different messages to different vehicles, limiting the return on investment for billboard operators.
What is needed is a system where directed advertising can be made efficiently to vehicles in motion. Directed advertising provides a more cost effective solution for advertisers and an increased income for billboard operators. Furthermore, if it were possible to display different messages to different vehicles, based on occupant profiles, maximum flexibility would be afforded to advertisers to market specific products to customized markets. The foregoing limitations and desired solutions equally apply to billboards and other displays viewed by individuals on foot or using other modes of transportation, such as bicycles, motorcycles, or boats.